Anurto Serket
'Anurto Serket '''is the genetic son of Zs'Skayr/Ghostfreak (Ben 10 series) and Vriska Serket (Homestuck). He also has a twin sister named Faeton and is the half-brother of Kimiko, Konrad, and Luna (all on his father's side). Early History During a takeover of Alternia by Zs'Skayr, Karkat and Vriska were left as the only remaining trolls, the others having been turned into ectonurites. They saw that the only way to repopulate their race was through ectobiology. The intended result of this action was supposed to be a clone of Vriska, but it instead resulted in the twins; Faeton and Anurto. This result is thought to have happened because Zs'Skayr failed to possess Vriska, instead remaining dormant in her system. Because of this, the ghost sludge taken from her from the ectobiology session had two DNA samples: hers and Zs'Skayr's. This disgusted Karkat, and he even tried to kill them, but Vriska wouldn't let him, because she found herself...strangely attached to them, claiming that they were "kinda cute if you look at them long enough." Vriska's relationship with the twins was short-lived, though. A mere days later, Zs'Skayr broke free from Vriska, and threatened her life if she ever got in the way of him raising the twins. This also meant that they were not to know that she was their biological mother. Years (or solar sweeps, if you're a troll) passed, and Zs'Skayr began training his children to become just like him. However, Anurto's training was cut short when it was discovered that he had not inherited as many of his father's powers as Faeton, and that they were significantly weaker than hers. After this, Zs'Skayr began to favor his sister over him, practically ignoring him except say to be emotionally abusive at times. He was not allowed to speak to his father unless he was addressed first, and it was a rare occasion when he ''did address him. He accidentally let something slip to his father once, and was beaten to a point of near death as punishment for it. His sister was devastated, and he was terrified. Vriska appearified them to Earth shortly after this incident in hopes that he and his sister could live a better life there. It was then that they met up with the other mistakes. Personality Anurto is extremely clingy to his twin sister. It's rare to see them separated, and he won't speak to anyone at all if she's not around. He is the nervous type, and is easily frightened. He is secretly self-conscious about having to stay in his sunshielded form, because he feels as if he's staring at a false image when he sees himself in the mirror. However, he also knows that if others were to see what he really looks like, it would probably terrify them. Powers and Abilities Anurto inherited invisibily, intangibility, and a laser beam that shoots from his chest from his father, but that's it. Even the laser is rarely used, because it tires him out quickly when he uses it. Anurto also has dormant mind control powers from his mother that have just not surfaced yet. Like his father, he too has a sunlight intolerance. If he were to come in contact with full sunlight in his normal form, it would kill him. Relationships Relatives He and his sister both used to love Zs'Skayr up until they showed that he had inherited less of his father's powers than his sister had and he started favoring his twin over him to the point where he had started neglecting and abusing him until Faeton finally had enough decided to take him away from him. Both he and Faeton have come to think of Vriska as a friend, though Zs'Skayr made sure that she never told the two of them that she was actually their mother. When she finally did get the chance to tell them about it, they didn't believe her, but after a scrying session with Thaddeus revealed that she actually was their mother, the twins both broke down and started crying while being comforted by her. Anurto shares a special bond with his twin sister (literally; they can communicate with each other with their minds) and has a close relationship with his half-siblings Kimiko and Konrad. None of them are aware that Luna is still alive. The Mistakes Anurto and his sister seem to get along fairly well with the other mistakes. However, he and his sister are very nervous around Siren, and neither of them seem to like Dorian much (although his feelings toward him are much less obvious than his sister's). Category:Males Category:Cynder794 characters